Terror on the Island
by benjeeluvr
Summary: When the camp splits up and goes two ways. Everyone thinks that's it. But there's another spilt in the making, and terror for those who part ways.A Jackson Melissa Story. Not that scary but could be for younger readers. Enjoy!
1. The Melissa tree?

**okay everyone as you know this is only my second story, and it's for the show/book flight 29 Down. Hope ya'll like it. More of the story coming soon. Please comment! Peace!**

"No!" Jackson said pushing her to the ground.

"Why not?" Abby said with a smile getting back up.

He shrugged, then turned his face away from her.

"Cody, Melissa isn't right for you" Abby said getting closer and sitting on his lap.

"It's Jackson!" He said with fire in his eyes.

"Whatever. The point is, I have the hots for you, and you have the hots for me."

"One!" Jackson spoke loudly now. "I don't have the 'hots' for you, and two, after we get off this island or what ever the hell this place is, I'm going to ask Melissa out."

"Why? She so boring.. Not to mention annoying..." Abby said starting to grind into his groin. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He wasn't going to let her win this.

**Crack**

Someone was close by. Or something.

Abby didn't hear it. She was to busy giving Jackson a lap dance and sucking on his neck leaving love marks.

Jackson started freaking out. He's never seen Abby as... well... anything really. He didn't know her at all. She was pretty much a complete stranger. But if he didn't stop this, and stop it now, he'd soon know her more then he wanted to. That's when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye working there way through the trees. It was Melissa. She hadn't seen them yet, and he wasn't going to let her. So, Jackson thought on his feet. Literally.

Jackson stood up making Abby fall to the ground. Hard. Melissa was getting closer. He was all red in the face. He looked like he just had a wild night. What was he going to do. Abby started to get up to go after Jackson again.

"No Abby!" He screamed loud enough for Melissa to hear so she would come over and help him.

"Come on Jackson." Abby said as she started to walk closer to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

He pushed her arm away.

"I said I would come with you so I can get off this island, I said I would come with you so I can make time speed up so me and Melissa are finally together, but I did not come with you so you can seduce me, and try and get me to become unfaithful to Melissa!"

"Reality check Jackson!" Abby screamed painfully loud making Melissa cover her ears from behind a near by tree. "You and Melissa aren't together! You never will be! If you were going to date each other then you would have while you were at 'camp', instead of flirting with me and Taylor! I only wanted you or Eric here so I could get my way, if you know what I mean! And I don't think we'll ever get off this island! There is no one on this island but us!"

Abby was breathing very heavy now.

"Me and Melissa will get together. It's just weird on the island. There is someone else on this island and we're going to find them. You can go do whatever you'd like to Eric, but if Taylor finds out you're gonna deal with her!" Jackson yelled. Not quiet as loud as Abby but close.

Jackson started to walk towards Melissa hiding behind a tree but stopped and turned to Abby.

"Oh and by the way." Short pause.

"Me and Melissa will be leaving tonight, maybe tomorrow morning, while you and Eric go your own way. It's no longer about staying together. It's about us getting off this island. We'll have better luck when we're in two more groups. And I want to get away from you."

And with that he went to the "Melissa tree" grabbed her hand and led them off to get water, food, and their stuff for when they left.

**Okay Everyone! This is my second story. and There's more plot to it. A lot more plot to it. It might be a stort story, but it will have great ideas.**


	2. Videos and Leaving

**Hey everyone. second part of the story in 1 day. I'm doing pretty good. In the next chapter it's gonna be exciting. YAY! anyways... the parts that are in _italics_ are video diaries. Hope you like it:D**

_Melissa_

_I don't know what just happened, well, I do. But I don't know the whole story. All I know was I heard Jackson calling me, so I went to see what was up, and they were arguing about me. Jackson and Abby I mean. I was weird. But Jackson said that he was going to ask me out the second we get off this island, and it looked like Abby was hurt. Then Jackson said that me and him were leaving by ourselves to search. I wonder why? I guess I'll ask him._

**END OF VIDEO ENTRY**

"Jackson?" Melissa said walking through the jungle to find some more water.

"hmmm" Jackson really didn't want to talk just in case he said something stupid.

"What was that all about?" She asked hoping to get the answer.

"Tell you later"

Here we go again. Mysterious Jackson.

"All I heard was me and you were leaving. I just want to know why." Melissa looked at Jackson hoping he would say something. Nothing... "Jackson!" All she wanted was answers, even though she heard more then the fact that they were leaving.

"Mel, I'll tell you later." There was nothing said about it for five minutes.

He stopped and looked at her. She looked hurt that he wasn't telling her anything. "Mel? I promise okay? I"ll tell you later."

She nodded then smiled. "Good" Jackson said smiling back at her.

'So..." she looked around. "After we get our stuff together, when are we leaving, and where are we going?"

"No clue..." Jackson said truthfully.

_Jackson_

_Before we left the others back where we crashed, I asked Nathan if we could have the video camera. That's when he pulled out another one and said sure. Why he had two is beyond me, but whatever.  
I feel bad about what happened earlier. Abby was getting under my skin... For better words, she was trying to get under my clothes. It's weird really. From the moment I met her, she was this sweet girl who anyone could push around. Even the first time she left camp. She was a sweet girl. Then the second time she came back, all hell broke loose. Then she talked me into coming with her and Eric to find the others and explore the land. Mel decided to come with us, which is great, more time to spend with her. We've been away from the others for a day, and then 'Wham!'_ He punched his fist. _Abby's all over me like a fat kid on cake._ **(sorry everyone who's a little on the soft side... But it's the only thing I could think of.)** _I told her no, but she wouldn't listen. I was just about to give in when I saw Mel in the distance and I snapped back to reality. I think I'm in love with Mel, although I wouldn't tell her till we've been dating for a while, of corse I'd never want to hurt Mel. So I said No again. This time I hurt Abby by dropping her on the ground. She was still trying, so I made sure that Mel heard me and came over.  
I told Abby that me and Mel were leaving either tonight or tomorrow, but in all honesty. I have no clue where we're going, or what to expect._

**END OF VIDEO ENTRY**

"Dude! You can't leave" Eric said. He felt like he was being abandoned.

"Don't dude me, and I do. I can't be in a big group anymore. It's driving me insane." Jackson said trying not to involve Abby in any of this.

"But you can't go off on your own man" Eric argued.

"He wont be alone. I'm going with him." came the voice of Melissa.

"Whatever man. I don't give a shit anymore." And with that Eric stomped off.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"Bye Eric!" Melissa shouted from the jungle down to Eric who was moping on the beach.

Jackson was saying by the Eric in person.

"Dude... You still like Taylor?" Jackson said confused cause he's never called anyone dude before and trying not to rush it.

"Yeah... Why?" Eric said now throwing a stick into the water.

"I know for a fact that she likes you too, don't screw it up man." Jackson tried to hint him in.

"One... how do you know that she likes me? And two. We're on a freaking island with nothing to do, how the hell would I screw it up?" He said standing up to look at Jackson.

"Okay, lets see shall we?" Jackson paused to look around. "Taylor always talks to me, I know what's going on in her mind and you can scre-" Eric cut him off.  
"Did she tell you she liked me?" Eric said getting all excited.

"Sure... and second, when I say don't screw this up, I mean..." and he told him the story about Abby, and why he was leaving.

"Just be careful. You don't want to screw up the Taylor thing." And with that he started to walk towards Melissa.

"Hey Jackson!" Eric screamed at him. Jackson turned around. "Thanks man!" Jackson just nodded and turned around.

And they were gone through the jungle. They didn't even say good-bye to Abby.

**I love comments ,yes I do, I love Comments, how 'bout you? I love comments, I love comments, I... LOVE.. COMMENTS!!!**


	3. Holding and Finding

**Okay everyone. Thrid chapter. Now, I'm not complaining or anything, but this story isn't doing as well as my Dasey (Derek/Casey of Life With Derek) but I think it's only because F29D isn't as popular as Life With Derek. Yet anyways. On my youtube account my name is Benjeeluvr, well, same as this account, and I'm working on F29D videos to get flight 29 down out. Eventually a lot of people will like it! I'll make them! -evil laugh-**

**Now, i never told anyone where I got the idea for this story, but if you wait until the final chapter I'll tell you my insperation for it. Ya'll will laugh about it. So stay tuned and now to the story! And again, the _italics_ are video diaries.**

_Melissa_

_I'm guessing it was cold last night cause I woke up and Jackson's arm was around me. Now, I'm not complaining but after leaving Abby and Eric it's a little weird. I still dont know why we left, and its not like me and Jackson are dating or anything. Here I go... Rambling on. Jackson's still passed out, and I have to pee, so I'll come on cam later... maybe after I pee._

**End of Entry**

"mmm..." Jackson turned over and watched Melissa going into the woods. "Mel!" Where the hell is she going, was his good morning thoughts.

"Sorry Jackson, really gotta go, if you know what I mean..." She rushed through what she was saying.

Jackson got up, and moved to the camera.

_Jackson_

_Last night after the fire was out, Mel was already passed out and she looked kinda cold, so I put my arm around her. When I woke up, she was acting weird. But then again, I didn't tell her I was awake. She was leaving a diary entry, but she said it was weird that I had my arm around her when we're not dating. Now... I'm a pretty smart guy, and I don't know what that means. I still haven't told Mel about Abby, and I'm trying to put it off. Abby and Mel used to be friends, I don't need Melissa all mad at her. _Pause_. Mel's coming back now. Bye._

**End of Entry**

"Hey Mel" Jackson said looking at Melissa's face, she was pale as a ghost and looked scared.

Jackson was just about to crack a joke about her getting the 'red flow' when she smiled.

"Weird..." Melissa said, smile growing.

"Weird?" Jackson repeated but in question. "What's weird??"

Mel didn't answer. She started shaking her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"Mel what the hell is going on?" Jackson looked worried.

"I can't believe my luck!" Mel said with a giggle. Melissa was in shock.

"Okay Mel. Breathe. And tell me what the hell is going on?" Jackson was worried. Maybe something bad happened to her while she was out there. He couldn't think of what, but something must have happened.

"Jackson... I just found the best thing ever!" Melissa was ecstatic.

"Melissa, calm down and tell me what you found!" Jackson was hyperventilating.

"A way home!" There was a pause. She was waiting for him to say something but he was giving her a confused look. "I found a way home!"

"Mel! I heard you, but what are you talking about?" Jackson was excited but confused all the same.

Melissa sighed. "Follow me!" She grabbed him by the hand and walked into the jungle away from the camp they were staying at.

"I was sitting here... going.. Well you get it, when I looked up." Jackson didn't get it. Well he got the whole 'going' thing, but he didn't get what Melissa was saying.

"Well... aren't we stupid" She said with a giggle. He gave her a disapproving look. "Joking!" She said stabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She pointed up and he looked. There in the middle of the jungle, either in front, behind or beside the mountain he didn't know, but there in the middle of the jungle was a castle.

Outside the castle doors sat a tree. It was a creepy looking tree. I willow, but the willow was a weird colour. It wasn't green or a nice purplely red like a willow, from where Jackson and Melissa stood, it looked kinda blood red. Whether it was the light playing tricks on their eyes or not, it was creepy.

The castle was black stone. Not the friendliest looking castle. Not like the ones in movies, but it was civilization. Besides the green gargoyles on every five feet of the top of the castle, it wasn't that bad.

"Thing is, I don't know if anyone's living there..." Melissa was no longer pale, she was glowing.

"There is someone there." Jackson said staring at the tree.

"How do you know?" She didn't see any sign of anyone. Jackson squeezed her hand. She hadn't realized they were still holding hands. "Look." He pointed to the tree.

There Melissa saw someone. They moved a bit closer. The person was a little boy. He had brown dirty hair, his clothes were ripped and were to small for him. He looked about fifteen sixteen years old. They may have a castle but there's probably no one on this island so they couldn't get anything to clothe themselves with. Unless it's just the boy living here.

"Common! Let's see if there's anyone else there." Jackson said pulling Melissa's hand. She was scared but went with him.

**A SHORT WALK LATER**

"Jackson?" Melissa said scared out of her mind.

"hmm" Jackson said knowing what she was thinking cause he was thinking the same thing

"That tree is red!" She said in a scared whisper.

It's not just a trick of the light. The tree is red. Not a normal red, a red the shade of blood. Jackson didn't get scared easily but this was scaring him.

"I know. Just don't think about it..." Jackson said as they reached the tree.

"Hey there" Melissa said to the little boy. He wasn't facing her, and she was glad, cause when he turned around, she almost peed herself.

From afar he looked their age. But now that they were up close, he looked about 8. His hair was in fact brown, and filthy, and uncut. His clothes were still ripped and still to small for him. But his face is what got Melissa. He had beautiful Greyish blue eyes, and his facial features were like those from a dream.

Perfect.

**Alright everyone. comments are always welcome! yay!**


	4. What have we gotten ourselves into?

**Alright everyone. fourth chapter. It's 12:30 am, and I'm tierd but I got it done. YAY ME!**

The boy stared blankly at Melissa.

Jackson cleared his throat. "You wouldn't happen to have a phone we can use in that big old castle of yours?" Jackson said with a nervous laugh.

"I ask daddy" the boy didn't have very good English. Jackson just gave him a confused look. Did the boy not know if they had a phone or not?

"th.. thank you." Melissa said.

Jackson grabbed her hand again as they followed the little boy inside the castle.

"Do.. Do you ha..have a na..name?" Melissa was terrified. She didn't quite know why, but she was.

"Me daddy didn't give name me." The little boy said.

'Me daddy didn't give name me...?' Melissa was saying it over in her head. She whispered in Jackson's ear. "I don't get it."

"You call me Scraps if like." He sounded like a little kid in kindergarten.

"Hey man how old are you?" Jackson said tapping him on the shoulder with his hand.

He flinched. "8 and half" Jackson couldn't believe he flinched at that.

They weren't paying attention to the castle, they were to busy talking to... Scraps... Until they came up to a big red oak door.

**-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**

"You may enter boy!" The voice sounded like it was coming from the walls.

"Jackson?" Melissa said almost in tears.

"It's okay Mel..." Jackson wasn't so sure when the doors opened a big room.

No. Not just big. Scary big. All the walls were blood red, and all the furniture was black. Chairs, tables, even the rug. There were snakes around the room, and it took Jackson and Melissa a while to realize they weren't real. Well... anymore. There was a fire place at the end of the room. It was also black and had metallic green hand painted snakes on it.

What had they gotten themselves into?

Melissa hadn't realized just how hard she was squeezing Jackson's hand until he tried to get her to let go. His hand was bleeding.

"What do you want boy?" The man screamed. He wasn't facing them.

"Zay wish to use phone.. Call... home... me thinks." He said, cowering in the shadow of the door.

"They...?" The man said turning around.

He looked at Jackson and Melissa. She was hiding behind him a bit.

"Who are you?" He was being nice now.

He looked nothing like his son. His hair was slicked back, it looked clean and cut regularly. He wore a very nice suit, black with a red tie. And they fit. His face looked old and tired. The only thing that was the same about them was the eyes and the hair colour. They both had greyish blue eyes and brown hair.

Jackson spoke up. Melissa was to scared to move.

"We got stranded here a month ago, we decided to split up, and we found your castle. We were wondering if you might have a phone we could use to call someone and get rescued." Jackson's voice wasn't shaking. He was calm, and strait to the point.

"We?" He said softly. "I only see two of you. Is that who you're talking about. Your charming friend hiding behind you?" He chuckled.

"Umm... No sir. There's 11 of us. They're just not here..." There was a short pause. "There's two somewhere on the beach not far from here. There's 4 back where we made camp our second day here, there's 3 somewhere lost in the jungle, and then the two of us standing in front of you"

The whole time Jackson was talking Melissa was looking at him. She was guessing that with his past he had a lot of time to learn to relax under stressful or scary circumstances. Like this for instance.

"11 eh?" He scratched his chin. "Yes, Yes I have a phone you can use, but I must ask the two of you a favour."

"Sorry?" Melissa said. She was confused.

"A favour child! A favour!" He screamed at her. But she didn't jump. She stayed rooted to the spot. He wasn't going to scare her. Well, anymore.

"What kind of favour Sir?" Jackson said. But before the man could answer Jackson continued. "And no offence or anything Sir but, why can't you or son do it?"

"We just can't... but we will help you the best we can."

Melissa caught a small smirk play on his lips.

'what have we got ourselves into...' was all she kept saying before Jackson interrupted her thoughts.

"As long as we get to use your phone to call for rescue. Yes"

"Excellent."

The man made a small chuckle. Melissa looked at the little boy. He had a smirk on his lips.

'Oh crap.'

**Okay everyone. I'll update as soon as I can. Hope this does it for you for now. Comments are always welcome!**


	5. What Kind of Favour?

**Alright everyone this is just a short chapter to tell everyone what's goin' on and what the favour is. I don't really like leaving people hanging. In the next chapter, there will be some comedy, and a slight horror feel to it. Altough I'm not that good at writing scary stuff lol. Enjoy this short chapter.**

"Don't worry my dear. The favours aren't hard, and they're not that bad." Scraps dad said.

"What do you need us to do?" Jackson said regretting it right away.

"Very simple young man. I need you to light some candles. They're up high. My son can't reach, our ladder isn't tall enough for him to use, and I'm not getting any younger." He chuckled again.

"And you young lady. I need you to help my son with the laundry." He clapped his hands together. "See. Not so bad. And once you're done that, you can use the phone to call home."

"Yes!" Jackson and Melissa said at the same time.

"Get to it!" the man yelled. Jackson and Melissa left with Scraps.

They were now walking through the castle. Melissa turned to her right to look at Jackson. He looked worried, yet relieved. The thing is, Jackson never looked worried. He never looked scared either and he did earlier.

Melissa stopped looking at Jackson and turned to Scraps. He was leading them further into the castle. Every door looked the same. Black. All the paintings looked the same. Dark and scary.

Jackson and Melissa had no problem doing the chores. It's not like the chores were hard to do. Melissa started to laugh. Jackson looked at her, a question forming on his face.

"Well... While you're lighting candles" giggle. "I'll do the laundry" more giggles. Jackson smiled.

Scraps pointed to a dark orange door. "Candles there."

Jackson walked up to the door and opened it. It was huge, and yellow. Wait.. Yellow? The rest of the house was dark colours, then you have a yellow room. He looked around the room, never mind yellow. Holy candles. There had to be about 500 candles all around that room.

"Crap." Jackson said under his breath. So much for a easy job.

Melissa kept following Scraps. He was helping her do the laundry. They started heading down to the cellar.

**As always, comments are always welcome. I'll update ASAP people.**


	6. washing machines?

**Again. Short chapter, but at least I'm updating!!! much love to all my readers!**

Melissa was walking down the cellar steps with Scraps. Everything was going fine. They reached the fifth step from the bottom, when Scraps fell. Melissa couldn't help but giggle a little. She was so scared before that she had to have some laughter.

The weird part was, Scraps just got up and walked away. She decided to see if he was ok, but before she could ask him, he confirmed her answer.

"Didn't hurt" He kept walking towards the walking towards the washing machine.

The laundry was already by the machines. "Wait..." Melissa looked around. There was more then one. In fact, there were 12 machines. She looked around again. Beside each machine was a full basket of laundry.

Melissa started loading the machines. Scraps was standing there holding the baskets. They had 3 more washing machines to load, then they could go home.

Melissa turned on the water for the machine, but it didn't go in. Instead it shot out, and went right into Scraps face.

"Oh My God! I'm sorry!"

That didn't matter. He went into a trance like state. That's when Melissa started to get scared again. It wasn't the fact that he was taking a fit, it was the fact that a phone popped out of thin air.

The phone didn't ring, and Scraps didn't dial any numbers, but he seemed to be talking to someone.

"It's all her fault!" Groan. "Gotta get daddy!" Groan. "Gotta go!" He groaned one last time them headed up the stairs.

Melissa decided to follow him. What a mistake.

When Melissa and Scraps reached the top of the stairs, they heard a loud booming voice coming from the walls..

"Bring the girl!"

It was Scraps dad.

The next thing Melissa knew, Scraps hand was in her hair. He pulled her towards the room Jackson went into.

**I little bit of humour and a little bit of horror. comments always welcome.**


	7. We've been waiting for you

**One more chapter to go after this one and it's all over.**

The door seemed to open by it's self. Not that it was strange, seeing as a phone had appeared out of thin air.

"Holy yellow" Melissa said in shock.

The rug was yellow, the walls and ceiling were yellow, all the chairs and couches were yellow, even the fire place was yellow. And dead center in the yellow table were some yellow flowers. They were dead, but they were yellow.

The only reason Melissa was shocked, was because the rest of the house was either, blood red, black, or green. And everything was shadowed. In this room, there was no shadow anywhere, no black, no red, no green. Just yellow.

**-SLAM-**

Melissa turned to look at the slamming door. Scraps foot was slammed in the door.

"Didn't hurt"

He opened the door, pulled out his foot, then shut the door again. He started walking towards his father, then tripped on the rug.

"Didn't hurt"

Melissa was surprised at how well Scraps could handle pain. He got up off the floor and his nose was bleeding. He just wiped it on his sleeve and kept going.

She stopped watching Scraps and his dad. They were whispering between themselves about something Melissa couldn't hear.

While they were whispering they both had a smirk on their face. That's when Melissa thought out loud. "Where's Jackson?"

"Melissa!" Came an out of breath yell from the corner of the room.

Melissa had to move just to look at the corner of the room. She peered around the end of the couch.

"JACKSON!" She cried.

He was struggling to get up. It looked like he was invisibly bound to the floor.

"Melissa help!" He was still struggling to get up, tears staining his face.

Melissa started running towards Jackson when she was forced back by an invisible wall and was bound to the wall.

"Only you can unbind him." Short pause. Melissa was struggling with the wall. "Question is, will you survive long enough to do so?"

Melissa's heart beat quickened. She couldn't think. Well, she could but the only thought going through her head at that moment was, what is he planning on doing to me?

"You my dear, have been much help" He paused. "Scraps here, isn't really my son. Ever wonder why his name is Scraps?" Another short pause. "I'm his creator." Another pause. Melissa had a confused look on her face. "Have you not seen the scars on his face?" Melissa was looking at Scraps now. She could see them now that he was all pale and bloody.

"I've been waiting for someone to come and free him from his form." She was still struggling to get off the wall, when the binding was released and she fell to the ground.

**People who leave comments are loved!**


	8. Fighting, winning, and leaving THE END!

**Alright everyone. Last chapter for this story.**

"Now my dear. There's two ways to help your little boyfriend. You can either grab his hand and help him up, or kill me and my creation."

Melissa got up off the floor. He has magic, how was she suppose to beat him?

He answered her question.

"I will give you a clue on how to beat me, although, it's not an easy feat." He paused again. "See this ring?" he pointed at his index finger on his right hand. "You find a way to pull it off, and I cease to exist." He gave a small chuckle. "Thing is, I have a magic power. As you can tell, your friend is bound to the floor. I trapped you to the wall. Although, I released you soon after for this speech." Another pause. "I will not use my powers in this battle between us. I swear, but I will not release your friend."

He took a step towards Melissa. Melissa didn't know how she got the courage, but she ran towards Jackson. "Melissa watch out!" Came Jackson's voice strained but clear.

Scraps dad was about to cut her off. She made a dive. He missed her. Melissa was beside Jackson now. She stood up fast, and pulled him up. They looked at Scraps. He went pure white. Not pale. White. His eyes went black. Then he collapsed. And with a poof, he disappeared.

Jackson and Melissa turned and looked at Scraps creator. The same thing happened. Except this time, the only thing he left behind was the ring. Jackson picked it up and threw it in the fire place. It also went poof. It was all over.

Jackson and Melissa hugged each other for a few minutes. They were safe.

Melissa was crying. "That was so scary." Jackson pulled away just a bit. "I know, but it's over now." he gave her a small peck on the lips, then pulled her into a hug again. "About that phone..." Jackson said pulling away with a chuckle.

They found the phone and called for help.

"What's your emergency?" The operator said.

"We're survivors of flight 29 DWN. There's 11 of us. We need help!"

"State your quadrants"

"I.. I don't know..." Jackson said.

"We'll help you the best we can."

**-5 mins. Later-**

Jackson and Melissa decided to head back to the others at the original camp they were at. They all started to pack up there bags. They were getting off the island. They were happy.

Now Melissa and Jackson could be together.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Rescue showed up. They got on the boat and never looked back.

_**The End**_

**Hope you liked it! Comments are always loved.**


	9. Explanation

I forgot to tell everyone how I got this story... 

It just came to me...

In a Dream... lol

Now.. i know that's a little wierd.

The story was a little different in my dream lol.

_It started from in the castle. Instead of Melissa it was me, and instead of Jackson it was Johnny (The person who plays Jackson). Everything was the same up until the the laundry room mishap. When me and scraps went up the stairs of the cellar, the booming voice came from the walls saying 'bring the girl' and that's when I got dragged back down the cellar steps, and we were in this yellow room. Standing at the top of the stairs i looked down to see johnny bound to the ground by nothing at all, when a voice from the bottom of the stairs said 'take this to dry your tears'. that's when a stuffed animal flight 29 down plane was thrown at me. I wasn't crying so i didn't know what he was talking about. That's when swords came out of the ground and killed Johnny. I then knew what he was talking about. I started to cry. then i woke up._

I really didn't want to kill Jackson, that's why i had to change the ending of the dream. I could have made it so Jackson and the rest of them never got off the island. Could have made the phone not work, but I wanted a happy ending.

And that's it... that's my explanation.


End file.
